La Nena
La Nena is the Licha's daughter and the Preschool Teacher, she is interpreted by Andrea Torre. Is another of the Una familia de diez main characters, and is the Martina's enemy. And she is the only one that helps with Plácido in the household's maintenance. History La Nena is the only daughter of Licha González and Carlos is always the vagaries and false illness of his mother; her parents ' divorce, not affected her, and she is used by his mother and by his father. Personality La Nena is smart, pretty good. In addition, she is the only one supporting Plácido in the cost of the House because we working, although in the last episode "La Casa Del Millón (Spanish for: The House of a million)", she loses the employment by Plutarco, Gaby and Aldolfo, who put together a demonstration in the garden of children against the Director. It does not affect that his father is gone, although always she is the victim of her mother and attends all the whims of this (as it was for a long time have no boyfriend, who was a pretext of struggle to make her pass their false diseases atendiendola). She keeps a verbal war as defense of Martina. Her boyfriend is Adolfo, whom pregnant. Clothes Daily *Uses a blouse similar to Renata, and occasionally, a jacket or a vest of public preschool teacher *Like 16 years-old Ben Tennyson (possible uncle), also uses a black t-shirt with a jacket green on top and a pair of jeans. His jacket is the number 10 like Ben in Ben 10 Alien Force. Sports *Uses a costume red and tennis. *Like 16 years-old Ben Tennyson (possible uncle), also uses a black t-shirt with a jacket green on top and a pair of jeans. His jacket is the number 10 like Ben in Ben 10 Alien Force. To bed *Uses a pajama similar to Renata. Formal *Uses a purple or unknown color dress. Physical appereance *She is normal body (although Martina tells Anoréxica) Phrases 'La Nena '''always keeps a defense against Martina, because they are always fighting. He tells insults such as: *''Tonta. (Spanish for: Silly) *''Oligofrénica''. *''Burgesa de unidad habitacional''. (Spanish for: Burgesa of housing unit) *''Pirruris de Unidad Habitacional''. (Spanish for: Pirruris unit housing) *''Mala imitacion de Mia Colucci con la cara de hija de Shrek. (Spanish for: ''Bad imitation of Mia Colucci with the face of daughter of Shrek) *''Imitación RBD región 4''. (Spanish for: Imitation RBD region 4) *''Tarada''. (Spanish for: Tared) *''Hija de Margarito. (Spanish for: ''Margarito's Daughter) *''Ignorante''. (Spanish for: Ignorant) *''Ya estoy acostumbrada al olor de tus patas''. (Spanish for: I'm already used to the smell of your legs) *''Guacamaya''. (Spanish for: Macaw) *''Teletubie de bajo presupuesto''. (Spanish for: Low-budget Teletubbie) *''Sin bañarte tus pies van a apestar a axila de morsa''. (Spanish for: No soak your feet will stink to armpit of walrus) *''Gata (Spanish for: ''Cat) *''Ñoña (Spanish for: ''Sappy) *''Minigata'' *''Mapacha'' *''Pitufina con Aires de Grandeza''. (Spanish for: Smurfette with Aires greatness) *''Imitacion de Ewok de la Guerra de las Galaxias''. (Spanish for: Imitation of Star Wars' Ewok) *''Pintiflora de colonia proletaria (Spanish for: ''Proletarian colony Pintiflora) *''Paris Hilton version apocaliptico. (Spanish for: ''Apocalipto's Paris Hilton) *''Albondiga con Patas''. (Spanish for: Albondiga with legs) *''Chica Material de la Colonia Peralvillo''. (Spanish for: Peralvillo colony's Material Girl) *''Monigote de circo de pueblo''. (Spanish for: Town circus' Monigote) *''La Paris Hilton del Petatiux''. (Spanish for: Petatiux' Paris Hilton) *''Morticia de llavero''. (Spanish for: Morticia's keychain) *''Fresita con dos gramos de cerebro (Spanish for: ''Strawberry Girl with two grams of brain) *''Sonsa de escuela de sonsas'' (Spanish for: Goofy Schools' Goofy) Trivia *No one knows her real name. *She is the only one that helps Placido. *Her only boyfriend was Aldolfo and with he, she lost her virginity. *This is wrong with his cousin Martina López. *Andrea Torre, who plays La Nena in the series has less than 20 years and in real life has more than 28. *The real name of La Nena is a mystery (it is unknown whether it is "Elena" or "Helen"). *You never know the rivalry between La Nena and Martina, this still triggering disputes among the public. *Martina and "La Nena" hate each other but in "The House of one million" when they win the home hug. *La Nena is the only character that not has typical phrase. *La Nena is the only one which Plácido never complains throughout the series, possibly why Martina hates La Nena because his father believed and with it there is never consents. Category:Main characters